Victor Lundin
Victor Lundin is an American character actor who often bills himself as the first Klingon on the original Star Trek. He is also a singer / songwriter and has two albums to his credit. Biography Lundin was born in Chicago, Illinois. Victor began singing and acting and by 8 years of age he was performing in school musicals and was a member of a local band at 16. He attended a number of colleges and universities before finally graduating from Loyola Marymount University in Los Angeles, with a B.A. in Communications Arts and Literature. Partial filmography Feature Films *2000s *1990s *1970s *1960s *1950s #Revamped (2007) (V) .... Professor Van Dyke #The Theory of Everything (2006) (V) .... Gene #Veterans Day (2006) .... Eddie Lawton #Scarred (2005) (V) (as Raymond Moses) .... Homeless Man #Fatal Kiss (2002) (TV) #"Babylon 5" .... Psi Corps Official (1 episode, 1997) ... aka "B5" - USA (promotional abbreviation) - Epiphanies (1997) TV episode .... Psi Corps Official #Super Seal (1976) (uncredited) .... Man on pier #"Batman" .... Chief Standing Pat / ... (4 episodes, 1966-1968) - The Great Train Robbery (1968) TV episode .... Chief Standing Pat - The Great Escape (1968) TV episode .... Chief Standing Pat - Batman Makes the Scenes (1966) TV episode .... Octopus - Fine Finny Fiends (1966) TV episode .... Octopus #"Mannix" .... Tony (1 episode, 1968) - You Can Get Killed Out There (1968) TV episode (as Vic Lundin) .... Tony #"Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea" .... Alien / ... (2 episodes, 1966-1968) - The Lobster Man (1968) TV episode .... Alien - The Menfish (1966) TV episode .... Hansjurg #"The Man from U.N.C.L.E." .... Vinay (1 episode, 1967) ... aka "0011 Napoleon Solo" - Japan (English title) - The Fiery Angel Affair (1967) TV episode .... Vinay #"Hondo" .... Silva (2 episodes, 1967) - Hondo and the War Cry (1967) TV episode .... Silva - Hondo and the Eagle Claw (1967) TV episode .... Silva #"Star Trek" .... Lieutenant (1 episode, 1967) ... aka "Star Trek: TOS" - USA (promotional abbreviation) ... aka "Star Trek: The Original Series" - USA (informal title) - Errand of Mercy (1967) TV episode .... Lieutenant #"Get Smart" .... Raymond (1 episode, 1966) - The Greatest Spy on Earth (1966) TV episode .... Raymond #"The Time Tunnel" .... Karnosu (1 episode, 1966) - Crack of Doom (1966) TV episode (as Vic Lundin) .... Karnosu #Beau Geste (1966) (as Vic Lundin) #The Greatest Story Ever Told (1965) (uncredited) .... Centurion guard ... aka "George Stevens Presents The Greatest Story Ever Told" - UK (complete title), USA (complete title) #Robinson Crusoe on Mars (1964) .... Friday #Promises! Promises! (1963) .... Mrs. Snavely's Gigolo, (as Vic Lundin) #Island of Love (1963) (as Vic Lundin) .... Hood ... aka "Not on Your Life" - USA (alternative title) #Two for the Seesaw (1962) (uncredited) .... Beat Singer #"Adventures in Paradise" .... Califo (1 episode, 1960) - Open for Diving (1960) TV episode (uncredited) .... Califo #Ma Barker's Killer Brood (1960) (as Vic Lundin) .... Machine Gun Kelly #"Pony Express" (1 episode, 1960) - Ghost of Caribou Ridge (1960) TV episode #The Miracle (1959) (uncredited) .... Sergeant #"Gunsmoke" .... Hank (1 episode, 1959) ... aka "Marshal Dillon" - USA (rerun title) - The Constable (1959) TV episode .... Hank #"G.E. True Theater" .... King Saul's Captain of the Guard (1 episode, 1959) ... aka "General Electric Theater" - USA (original title) ... aka "G.E. Theater" - USA (informal short title) - The Stone (1959) TV episode (uncredited) .... King Saul's Captain of the Guard #"Mackenzie's Raiders" .... Chief Quanah Parker (1 episode, 1958) - Quanah Parker (1958) TV episode .... Chief Quanah Parker #"Bronco" .... Madden (1 episode, 1958) - Trail to Taos (1958) TV episode .... Madden Writer: #Super Seal (1976) (writer) Producer: #Super Seal (1976) (producer) Soundtrack: #Two for the Seesaw (1962) (writer: "Gitana") (performer: "Gitana") # Songs Two songs were inspired by and named after the movie. One was sung by Johnny Cymbal, the other by Victor Lundin. Lundin wrote the song "Robinson Crusoe on Mars" to perform during his highly popular science fiction convention appearances. It became so beloved by fans that he recorded it for his 2000 album Little Owl. A music video for Lundin's song was created by the Criterion Collection in 2007 for the DVD release of the film."Robinson Crusoe on Mars Music Video" on Youtube"Music Video" (supplementary material made for DVD release). Robinson Crusoe on Mars. DVD. Criterion Collection, 2007. Archive Footage: #Hondo and the Apaches (1967) (TV) .... Silva # References External links * Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:Actors from Chicago, Illinois